


Touch Me Unexpectedly

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are couples that go on long walks and enjoy parties or double-dates with their friends. And there are couples that are into kinky stuff. Jared and Jensen are in love with each other - and in a relationship as well. You can guess what kind of a couple they are.</p>
<p>I'll even give you a hint - there are times where one of them ends up tied up in an interesting situation. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me Unexpectedly

_Exhausted_. That’s exactly what Jared is; never mind that it’s only one in the afternoon. Becoming a lawyer was definitely the good decision to make, but all his colleagues would agree on one thing – it pays your bills, but it also sucks. And it usually sucks a lot. People will put you under pressure; people will demand answers and hard work; people will assume that you can always do better; people will basically poop on your head and you’ll have to take it. 

He dials Jensen’s number almost sub-consciously. It’s just the pure need to hear his calm, relaxed voice; the tone of it, any word he’ll speak. 

When Jensen picks up, there are only his breaths that Jared can hear. He’s obviously waiting for instructions – whether he should please Jared in some way or if it’s just a random phone-call he gets from time to time. 

“I’m having a horrible day,” Jared states, realizing that even his voice sounds kind of tired. He stretches his free arm and back in his chair, brushing his face with his palm. God, he wishes he could just close his eyes and fall asleep right here… and then get up, go home and continue with the same activity. 

“What do I do to make you feel better, master?” 

And it’s right there. Jared’s muscles relax when he hears those words; when Jensen’s soft voice penetrates his mind and makes it _empty_ for a while – or, actually, filled to the top with the picture of Jensen’s face. 

Jared sighs and stares at the wall in front of him for a few seconds. He suddenly doesn’t know why he decided to call Jensen in the first place – here, in his office where he can’t do anything to his partner. He could talk and he could make Jensen come in five minutes, but it’s not the right place. When it comes to Jensen, he needs time, space and he needs to relax. He’s not capable of any of that right now.

“Just take care of the mess in the kitchen,” he says at last. He can’t really ask for more – the exhaustion makes him _lazy_ , and he rarely feels like this. “I’ll be home by eight.”

With that, he quietly hangs up. It’s not like he would expect Jensen to say something else – he’s been told to do something and he’ll do it. He doesn’t need to agree out loud. Especially if Jared doesn’t ask him to.

*

Jensen’s previous relationships were pretty much fucked up. He’s always been the submissive one, but finding a dom is weirdly difficult. A dom that would not overdo things, that is. One of his masters used to ignore the safe-word completely and the other one turned out to be a sub as well. Which didn’t work out at all – Jensen doesn’t need to switch roles every other night, he wants someone who would take care of him, love him and give him exactly what he needs. Because the subs have needs as well, which people like to ignore. 

He wants Jared, to make long story short. Because Jared is the perfect example of a caring dom. It’s not just about the sex (which is quite amazing, though), it’s all the little things that relationships bring along. 

Like talking, or simply spending time together. It’s not like you can’t talk to your dom. Of course you can. Jensen spends hours talking to Jared, actually. He listens to Jared a lot, that’s true, but if he’s got something to say and Jared doesn’t mind, he’ll say it. _Just like that_. Even after months of being together, they still talk about what the other wants and expects.

That’s probably why Jensen knows what Jared needs today. It’s not the first time work has drained him – and it’s not even that rare, to be honest. He cleans up the mess at first. The kitchen is _shiny_ from how clean it is, but Jensen also checks on every other room and takes care of anything that could irritate Jared. Jared loves when everything’s neat and organized. And if Jensen didn’t like it as well, he wouldn’t be able to care so much about it.

That still leaves him with a lot of time to spare – he ends up watching television rather mindlessly. The phone call is still bugging him, never quite leaving him alone. He wants to think about _something_ that would make Jared’s day better. Or, well, his night. 

He knows he’s early when he gets up at six o’clock and rushes to the bathroom to take a shower. That’s how he always starts off. He uses the shampoo that’s smell likes Jared the most and he dries his body and hair with weird excitement. 

Lying in bed after that is not much fun. His original plan is to wait for Jared there, naked, covered in their white sheets, but he’s too fidgety. Jensen doesn’t even know _how_ , but an idea eventually pops up in his mind and he’s set on fire in the same exact second. 

He digs around in the drawer near their bed and takes out one of their toys – the one that’s not used so often, the one that Jensen would love to use all the time. It’s a butt-plug. It’s basically brand new and clean; he smears lube around it carefully, not leaving out any spot, and propping up on his elbows and knees on their bed, he begins to push it inside slowly. 

It’s a hard process – he’s alone, his arms are not flexible enough, and there’s also the fact that Jared doesn’t know about this that keeps bugging him. He tells himself he doesn’t need permission this time and keeps going, readying himself. Somehow, he knows this will make Jared shiver.

*

It’s actually half past nine when Jared finally pulls his car over to the driveway. He would be sorry for getting home at this hour if there was any emotion left in him. He really just wants to face-plant onto his bed and sleep himself out of this weird state. Everything in him is weirdly tensed and for probably the first time ever, he feels uncomfortable in his own skin.

When he finally gets to the house, Jensen is nowhere to be seen. Jared considers calling him or letting him know that he’s home, but he decides against it in the end. 

He makes his way to their bedroom – following the only lit up lamp in the house, he assumes that’s where Jensen is – getting rid of his coat. 

He’s taken aback by the view he gets when he enters the room, to say the least. At first, he frowns and starts to say, “Have I ever told you to-“ but he cuts himself off mid-sentence and the more he stares at Jensen’s naked body, the more he likes it. He’s probably betraying his own rules when he closes the gap between them and lays his fingers on Jensen’s skin, caressing it gently. 

Jensen’s quiet – he doesn’t even apologize, almost as if he knew he doesn’t deserve any punishment this time.

He’s on his knees, ass up in the air, face buried in their pillow. He’s holding his hands behind his back. Jared marvels at Jensen’s body, realizing for the hundredth time how beautiful he is – every muscle in his body working, beauty mark on his lower back, and a dreamy, contented look on his face. 

Eventually, wandering his hands around Jensen’s body in every direction he finds attractive, he slides them down to Jensen’s ass. 

He only now realizes that Jensen’s got a butt-plug inside, and to be honest, he’s quite surprised. He’d focused on Jensen’s face and arms and shoulder-blades when he got here (that’s why he didn’t notice before), but he pays all his attention to Jensen’s ass now. He brushes his fingers around the plug and squeezes it eventually, pulling it half the way out slowly. 

It sends actual shivers down his spine to see Jensen’s body tremble. “Look at me,” he commands in a quiet voice and Jensen turns around right away, his eyes wide open. He’s still unsure whether he will be punished for this or not, the fear mirroring in his eyes. The fear _and_ the excitement. “I don’t remember giving you instructions to do this.”

Jensen swallows and flutters his eye-lashes, making himself look like a slut. “Wanted to please you, master,” he answers at last, looking into Jared’s eyes the whole time.

“I never told you to,” Jared says back sternly, but as he starts unbuttoning his shirt, it’s quite obvious there will be no punishment. Not _tonight_. He’s too drained to even think of something; he simply isn’t able to play their game this time. The punishment will come, though, perhaps the next day or the next week – that depends. But not tonight. 

Tonight, Jared wants to get naked. To make Jensen wait, he prolongs the undressing process as much as he can, but eventually, he ends up with no clothes to cover him at all. He leans over Jensen’s body again, running his fingers across his calves and up his thighs. He grips Jensen’s ass-cheeks with his warm hands, pulling them apart and massaging them slowly, feeling the rushing wave of excitement rise in him and make its way down to his crotch. 

When he finally pulls the butt-plug out, Jensen’s body jerks forward a bit and Jared sees him bite down on his lip to hold back a moan of disagreement. 

He climbs on the bed and buries two fingers in Jensen’s ass, scissoring them. Just to see if Jensen is ready – but of course he is. 

Before he does anything else, Jared pushes down on Jensen’s lower back and makes him lay down completely. They haven’t done this in a while – with the ways they usually use, it’s better if Jensen kneels or spreads his legs. But Jared craves something else all of a sudden and seeing Jensen on his stomach, hands by his sides and legs spread only for Jared to fit between them – that’s it. That’s _exactly_ what he wants. 

Jared spits on his palm and smears the saliva around his hard-on. He’s quite surprised to see his body react this quickly – he thought it would take more time to get all worked-up. But it’s Jensen’s body in front of him; delicious, ready, inviting. There’s no problem in getting it up. 

Wrapping his left hand around Jensen’s hip and the other around the base of his dick, he pushes inside easily. He breathes out, feeling Jensen tighten around him; feeling the warm sensation rush through his body. 

Staying inside, he hovers over Jensen’s body for a while before lying on top of it, crushing Jensen with his weight. “Always so good for me, pet,” he comments, placing an open-mouthed kiss on Jensen’s neck. Jensen whimpers in response, but doesn’t dare to do anything else, although Jared somehow senses his boy wants him to move. 

He holds himself up on his hands to be able to move, but tries his best to keep his skin glued to Jensen’s. 

His thrusts are hard and go deep. Jared’s taking his time, moving his hips slowly. His body is covered in sweat in five minutes, maybe less, and as he wraps his fingers around Jensen’s wrists to hold him down, he can tell that Jensen feels the same. 

“Tell me,” Jared breathes out and rolls his hips, hitting Jensen’s prostate for the first time – because Jensen, who hasn’t gotten the permission to speak yet, just half of it and that’s just not enough, bites down on the pillow so he doesn’t cry out in pleasure. “Tell me how much you like it. How much you love it when I fuck you like this.”

Jensen moans out loud for the first time, cherishing it. He closes his eyes and tries to lie still when Jared pulls out half the way to thrust back inside slowly, but rather furiously. He wants to _moan_ , but Jared wants him to talk. And even though he doesn’t really trust his vocabulary at the moment, he opens his mouth eventually and blurts out the first bunch of words that comes to his mind. 

“Love it when you’re close like this, master,” he exhales and fists the sheets, feeling every muscle in his body tighten. He can feel he’s close, but he can’t come yet – he needs to please Jared, he _wants_ that, and he knows he can fight his own body and hold it back for as long as it’s necessary. Or, well, he hopes it wouldn’t be _that_ long. “Love it when you’re in me. Thank you for taking me like this, master.”

Jared grins and quickens his pace a bit, loving the way Jensen’s body is able to take him all the way. He’s on the edge, the orgasm building up in him, when he grits his teeth and utters, “You can come now, if you want.”

And Jensen does; mainly because he knows this is his only chance. Jared won’t pay attention to him later and he won’t give Jensen the permission to jerk off. Jared’s words set him on fire – they always do. They’re like a finger pushing down on the orgasm button, making Jensen squirm and writhe under him. 

Jensen’s body squeezes around Jared’s cock. Jared bites down on his lip, not even caring that he makes it bleed, and thrusts into Jensen’s tight ass a few more times before he comes, still inside. He rides out his orgasm and hears Jensen’s high-pitched noises as if they existed in a different dimension. 

“Thank you, master,” Jensen repeats himself again in a whisper when Jared collapses beside him, throwing one arm around Jensen’s waist protectively. 

Jared grins, his breath hitting the back of Jensen’s neck. “You weren’t such a good boy, though. I’ll keep that in mind, pet.”

And Jensen shivers, because he _knows_ he disobeyed by preparing himself – but he doesn’t regret it at all.


End file.
